


Mission of Destiny

by alexcat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Han picks up a new job.





	

Han Solo knew smuggling. He might not be the best smuggler in the galaxy but it was his business. He knew these two were dangerous, more dangerous than any cargo he’d carried so far. 

They looked like two country bumpkins, but the older one was canny and more than a little secretive. The boy was still wet behind the ears. 

They offered way too much money for the job. He’d have done it for half that amount and he was sure the old man knew it. 

Were they crazy? Of course they were. Still…

“Meet me in Docking Bay 94...”


End file.
